Report 1533
Report #1533 Skillset: Minstrelry Skill: Jitterbug Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Oct 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 (current chance is 33%, keeping it at that level). Problem: Jitterbug is a skill that prevents eating cures. Since the overhaul, this has primarily only affected dust cures and the few remaining herb cures out there. The issue is pre-overhaul, this had the chance to affect the curing of mental afflictions via pennyroyal and the aurics via horehound, and it no longer affects the curing of those afflictions. This report aims to return jitterbug to it's pre-overhaul status. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Jitterbug to effect lucidity and bard-centric steam afflictions 50% of the time 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change Jitterbug to effect dust, lucidity and bard-centric steam afflictions 50% of the time reducing by 10% on each successful hit to a floor of 20% until the net song tic. Player Comments: ---on 9/25 @ 21:22 writes: Making sure I have all the details correct here. Similar abilities in other Music specs: Recessional (33% chance to stop eating or drinking). Fleckedfortissimo gemmed (25% chance to stop slush, once per song tic). BarghestBlues/Stonemist (increase herb balance time). So assuming my facts are correct, Solution 1 would be weaker than Recessional, and much stronger than Fleckedfortissimo (especially considering it costs a gem slot). Solution 2 is different and can't be directly compared, though should be fairly strong, I think. ---on 9/25 @ 21:24 writes: Though, Sol2 can be compared to pre-overhaul Recessional, which would block eating of reishi, I think? ---on 9/26 @ 00:40 writes: Comparing FleckedFortissimo to just the gemmed effect is flawed in that it also sprawls someone in addition. If we're going to compare skills, then lets compare full skills. Recessional is the most directly comparable skill in that they are both high stanza songs that do generally the same thing. If both sol 1 and 2 get improved, Rescessional would be similiar in that it stops eating dust, sipping lucidity and sipping health, where Jitterbug would stop dust, lucidity and certain steam afflictions. ---on 9/26 @ 01:40 writes: I did neglect to consider the base effect of Fleckedfortissimo appropriately. I think it's largely weak and not very in-line with what Symphs generally try to achieve, so I don't suggest balancing around that level. Do you know if Recessional and Jitterbug have the same chance of working? ---on 9/26 @ 10:31 writes: From memory, Jitterbug differs in that it consumes the curing balance upon blocking unlike the others? ---on 9/29 @ 12:53 writes: It does take balance. I've asked Iosai to confirm my numbers as I have it at a 20% chance. ---on 9/30 @ 23:27 writes: Solution 1 seems fine to me. Solution 2 seems okay as well but I'm not sure how I feel about a chance to block earwort/faeleaf. ---on 10/1 @ 01:05 writes: It's a 33% chance, higher than my initial findings. Also Wobou - earwort and faeleaf are already currently affected by jitterbug as they are on dust balance and eating cures. I think it's important to remember that this is retaining the status quo pre-overhaul. ---on 10/2 @ 07:18 writes: Ah, I see, in that case Solution 2 seems reasonable. ---on 10/9 @ 03:27 writes: I'm a little concerned that solution2 will mean jitterbug having a chance to block 3 out of 4 balances. Not sure if we want to do that, since affs have been consolidated too. Perhaps identify the affs most important to minstrels and concentrate only those, and increase the chance to make up for the lesser coverage? So my suggestion would be, change jitterbug to have a chance to stop lucidity curing and auric-only steam curing, giving up dust balance (or swap lucidity with dust, so that earwort/blindness is caught by jitterbug). In return, increase the percentage chance from 33% to 50%? ---on 10/9 @ 14:24 writes: Report 1433 is currently approved to move earwort to steam balance, and with that change in mind, I'd certainly be ok with jitterbug only affecting lucidity cures and bard-centric steam cures (aurics + earwort) at a 50% chance as suggested by Lerad. ---on 10/10 @ 19:06 writes: Supporting Solution 2 only lucidity cures and bard-centric steam cures. at 50% chance as per Lerad. ---on 10/10 @ 20:58 writes: How about starting at a high percent, and lowering per cure blocked? Not sure on what numbers would be good. This diminishes the chance of streaks of blocking curing of high priority afflictions. ---on 10/10 @ 20:58 writes: *Lowered until the effect is applied again. ---on 10/11 @ 02:15 writes: I could get behind a dimished return effect, maybe start at 50% and diminish to 20% resetting every 10s (each song tic). I'll add that as a solution ---on 10/11 @ 02:36 writes: I could do a diminishing effectiveness if we kept dust balance. I'll adjust the solutions to reflect a change to 50% effectiveness on only lucidity/bard-centric steam afflictions and 2) 50% effectiveness with diminishing effectiveness to 20% (10% reduction per successful jitterbug?) on dust/lucidity/steam, resetting on song tic ---on 10/13 @ 07:51 writes: Support for solution #1. I'm not sure I like this 3 of 4 balances of solution #2, if I understand everything correctly, solution #1 will have the desired effect. ---on 10/16 @ 02:24 writes: I think solution 1 is the most appropriate. ---on 10/22 @ 16:37 writes: I believe the solutions have changed since I stated my support. I like the idea of diminishing returns but even with that 50% to start may be a bit much, I'd have to run a simulation to calculate it out but similarly to my objection to #1247 this could be used with stupidity + asthma to keep someone in aeon for quite a period of time. Just like with the cantors I don't know off hand if you have access to asthma so this may not be relevant solo. I'm uncomfortable with one skill impacting 2 1/2 of the overhaul aff cures (dust + lucidity + some of steam). Could we exclude dust from this? That would reduce my concern about an aeon lock and prevent other nasty things like having RNG stick paralysis on someone. ---on 10/22 @ 17:43 writes: 1 is fine. ---on 10/22 @ 18:40 writes: I'm okay with excluding dust balance, which is what solution 1 is. It's also the solution getting the majority of the support. ---on 10/23 @ 06:20 writes: My apologies. I misread it as extending to lucidity and steam rather than replacing the effect with lucidity and steam. Solution 1 works for me in that case.